Whatever It Takes
by Aeris Cetra
Summary: Full summary inside, please comment and review. Elena. The newest Turk of the Shinra Power company She never really believed in love, That is until she mets the mysterious Tseng. The boss and leader of the Turks. Little did Elena know that there is more to Tseng that mets the eye. More to him then a man of business, a past full of shades of darkness and suspense. A past nobody know


Summary

Elena. The newest Turk of the Shinra Power company She never really believed in love, That is until she mets the mysterious Tseng. The boss and leader of the Turks. Little did Elena know that there is more to Tseng that mets the eye. More to him then a man of business, a past full of shades of darkness and suspense. A past nobody knows unless you were there to wintess it. It was forbidden by Tseng to speak of such things, forbidden to pry into ones past, But oh we'll Elena Find out the truth. Or will she?

* * *

Chapter 1

I think it was official I hated myself, nothing I could do or say would change otherwise. The pain shot throughout my body. With aces of cold skin and sweat, that felt like drips of blood falling on the ground. Have you ever had one of those moments? Where the world seems to be crashing down on you? Have you ever got close to achieving success? Where it is in your grasp; But out of your grasp. even in your finger tips. But out of your finger tips. But you back away or shy away? In fear of rejection, but courage to stand tall? It's in your reach but also out of your reach?

Where all you could feel was the pain followed by ace and longing? Needless to say to know that life has came to a deep end. Where you think you can't go on without them? Where you knew it wasn't your business? But it looked like you knew they were grieving?

Like looking into them is like looking into your refection in the mirror? Where nothing was alright but you keep telling yourself you are, even after you know you aren't. Have you even fallen in love? But are afraid to tell them? Afraid they wouldn't understand what you felt. Or how they felt about you?

But you felt as though if you told them it would make you feel like a fool? Like it would shattered and break the trust you once had with them? Have you been afraid that they would reject you? That you weren't good enough for them? But you wished with all your heart they felt you were?

Like a wound left open, but you won't allow it to heal. Almost to keep a reminder! Of that one person entangled, in your own heart? Bleeding over and over again, because you refuse to let others in and know? Have you ever had a secret no one could possibly understand?

This is a love story and story of the hurt, my life would forever change. My eyes looked up to my right Conner then to my left. The room was full of paper work piled sky high, my eyes jerk and my head turned. As I noticed a stream of lights were dimming in the distance. Followed by a sense of lost. My eyes had red strip of lines left be hide from the tears. Followed with red cherry nose, my head turned downwards slightly as light rested in my surroundings.

I knew I loved him but was that enough? I thought as my hand run through the ends of my hair. I swallowed how could he keep this from me? Why would he not say anything? How could he forbid others from finding out?

It was romantic yet sad, almost like a driller of poison. One that is harmful to the body with a harmful effect. Shutting you down, a little piece at a time... swiftly and saliently... Step by step and lie after lie. Something I never once felt before? Why wouldn't, he not want others to know? Was there something he was ashamed of? Was there more to the story I didn't know yet? so many questions and yet so few answers. A relationship can't be built on broken trust, which meant no secrets left undone Tseng. You have to let me inside even though it hurts.

Don't hide the broken parts I need to see. Like it or not that's the way it has to be. You have to love yourself and who you are. If you could ever love me, why was he keeping it secret, even I don't know? I will tell you are story but I can't promise it well be happy. If you wish to hear of a happy tale, look else-where. Those who want a happy tale, read no farther. those with a deep since of adventure, Thriller Mystery and wonder. read on. the Story started when I was promoted, to Turks.

My eyes shot up as I heard the words spoken. "You have been promoted to Turks, nice to officially met you Elena, I am Reno and this is my partner Rude." said a Red flame topped haired man. His hair was messy at the top and pulled into a long ponytail that when down to his butt. Near the top of his head were sunglasses. his eyes were a green-bluish eye color a little bit more on the green color but enough blue in them as well.

With a Dark black suit, and a unkempt messy appearance almost. His shirt untucked and his pant sagged. Next to him was his other code-worker rude or that's what he called himself. he also had on a suit more nicely kept then Reno's with a slight difference in looks. His eyes were covered with sunglasses. He wore them unlike his partner Reno.

"Reno is what you call yourself." I asked almost stun at what I was hearing. Full of shock that I even got the job in the first place, not knowing what to do or say. "Yes I am Reno of the Turk and I am now officially your code-worker." he replied

"You're joking right?" I said as he précised to hand me a files of papers. "No I am not. here is the information you need when you check in to report tomorrow. Read it they are very important to take care of. They need your signature, but warning if you sign you will remain a Turk until the day you die." said Reno almost in a dark tone, carefully I open my folder as two sampled piles of no less than 38 pages were all together inside.

"Is this it" I asked

"No there were well be a test run tomorrow. Best if you get a good night's rest and a good morning breakfast. Are Boss well be watching and determined if you are what we are looking for." Reply Reno with a slight smirk. Letting out a chuckle even, with his hair blowing back be-hide him. With the blades of the chopper running close and near to us. With each turn sent a new wave of wind, blowing air into are faces. My short hair blew into my face. But I remained in my stance, Reno let out a other sigh,

"One more thing Elena!" Said Reno

"Yes Reno." I replied

"See to it you wear a nice new suit tomorrow no high heels on ether. You need to wear combat boot. Or something you can run in not a dress and no earring trust me on this. Or you well be super sore tomorrow. Near the end of the day, First day of Training isn't easy. We test your limits and mind abilities. How you well response in a crisis. It may sound easy what I'm telling you. But even we don't know what we well be testing you on. You need to be sober, and need to be on time." remarked Reno I smiled and shook my head and give him my word.

Later not realizing, I had no business suits. I decided I needed to go shopping. But...Shopping didn't go how I had hope. All there was a few old business suits. It took me three whole hours to find what I was looking for. The tie fit around my neck perfectly, with a soft white undershirt. That tucked nicely into my pants. I breathed out a sigh as I shook my head. It wasn't my choice of fashion but it was called for. I rolled up my sleeve and looked down at my watch, nine o clock.

Only a few hours from now, it was bed time. Then I report tomorrow for my first time in Turks. I stood in the streets in the upper plates of Midgar. With the light of dawn slowly and calmly the day came to a close. I closed my eyes, as the emotions over took me. Was I? Could I be good enough? I thought as winds blew. My body shivered with delight. It was almost in my grasp, But it wasn't written for sure. Would I make it into Turks? Or fail in doing so? No one can say for sure. I breathed out a sigh as I step into my apartment for the night.

* * *

(any reviews?)

how did it sound? Was it pretty good for a start? Well Elena make it to Turks? Or fail? And what is in store for Elena. It's a new beginning or a new ending? Please comment and review and tell me what you thought so far.

Did it sound pretty deep, I was aiming for that. I was aiming for a lot of questions. That may seem impossible to answer. Anyway please tell me what you thought. Ratings may change depends on how the story may go. Its T for teens, for blood, violence, language, and gore in later chapters.


End file.
